


Poems from Jehan to his Friends

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! Comments + Kudos are always welcome!</p></blockquote>





	1. To Courfeyrac (from Jehan)

You first became my good friend

telling jokes and counting laughs.

And then we started dating

and then we moved the mass

and just in all that’s happened, hear this: 

I. Love. You.


	2. To Grantaire (from Jehan)

I’m glad for when I met you

I’m glad for all the time

the days we spent just sitting

smoking absent cigarettes.

So thank you for your friendship

and every moment after.


	3. To Eponine (from Jehan)

I remember once, when we were young

I was afraid of you.

But then I found that you were nice,

and now

I think 

you’re cool.


	4. To Combeferre (from Jehan)

You read very nice books,

and I don’t know what to say

your hair, your eyes, 

the way you smile, 

you’re perfect. 

In every way.


	5. To Joly (from Jehan)

You may be afraid of germs

But hear me out on this.

No matter how many germs are near,

I’ll never be sick of you.

(Not that you’re a germ)


	6. To Enjolras (from Jehan)

Enjolras, 

O great Apollo, 

Grantaire taught me that one. 

He really likes you a lot, you kno

also you go perfectly far. 

(Please, please date R.)


	7. To Marius (from Jehan)

Marius, 

sweet Marius,

almost as innocent as I.

However, though, I know you true,

you still are a good man.

(I also enjoy just you.)


	8. To Bahorel (from Jehan)

Bahorel, Bahorel,

oh great large Bahorel,

just what could I say about you? 

I could compliment your biceps, 

or the strength you bear.

But the truth it, if I’m serious, 

I quite like your hair.


	9. To Feuilly (from Jehan)

Oh Feuilly, Feuilly, 

my good working man, 

I like the way you smell. 

Which sounds quite strange, 

but looking back, 

I realize I don’t care.


	10. To Bossuet (from Jehan)

Oh my dear unlucky fellow, 

I’m not sure what to say

I’m positively positive

that your luck is here to stay

But you have to lovely ones to love, and I would hope, 

such luck will never change.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments + Kudos are always welcome!


End file.
